Lettre a un traitre: GazettE
by Aloyse Anastasy
Summary: The GazettE: Ruki raconte son histoire à travers quelques lignes... Une histoire pas réellement belle, mais touchante. Aveu ou Adieu ?
1. Lettre

**Lettre à un traître**

**Groupe:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Aloyse  
**Genre:** Yaoi  
**Couples:** ... Suspens, t'es mon ami  
**Disclaimer:** J'crois que les membres appartiennent momentanement aux producteurs... après ils me les prêtent  
**Dedicassé à :** Elodie.. pour son anniv' !  
**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic sur ce thème.. et première sur ce site ùù

* * *

« Le groupe s'est dissout.  
Dire, entendre, ou lire ça, ça donne la nausée. Une envie brûlante de vomir ce qu'on a ingurgité les dernières 24 heure.  
Le groupe s'est dissout. Pourquoi ?  
Tout était parfait !  
Tout ? Tout, sauf toi... toi et moi.  
Moi, j'ai toujours été un peu à part. Chanteur solitaire, un peu égocentrique, fou fou.  
Toi, bassiste amoureux de ton instrument, qui ne pensait qu'à toi, aussi égocentrique que moi.  
Moi, j'ai toujours été à part, mais j'l'ai assumé. Toi, t'a même pas réussi.  
Je pense que tu t'es trouvé différent par rapport à nous, aux autres, et par rapport à moi. 

_**« The GazettE, commença l'animateur radio sur le poste pas très loin, le groupe qui a fait fureur pendant de longues années, aussi bien ici au Japon, qu'en Europe ( France, Allemagne, Russie... ), s'est dissout depuis maintenant quelques semaines. »**_

Je pense... je pense. Je n'arrête pas de penser ! C'est pour ça qu'on s'entendait bien, avant.  
Moi je pensais, et tu agissais :  
Je pensais à une musique pour accompagner mes paroles, et tu me créer un petit air.

Mais, au fur et à mesure que la célébrité grandissais, c'était plutôt : tu faisais, je ressentais.  
En ce moment, tu sais de quoi je parle. On est devenue moins proches dans le temps, mais en même temps, trop proches. Tu le sais, aussi bien que moi.

Ça avait commencé après une répétition.  
Les autres étaient partis je n'sais où. Aoi, Uruha et Kai nous on dit de les attendre ici, dans l'immeuble, ils allaient chercher quelque chose dans la rue derrière. Alors, je suis allé dans les vestiaires pendant que ré-accordais ta basse. J'avais mis ma musique à fond dans les oreilles, une sale habitude que j'avais perdue ensuite.  
J'étais dos à la porte, je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un cahier pour des mots qui me venaient à l'esprit, quand, entre deux musiques, à travers le blanc, j'ai entendu le verrou de la porte. Je me suis retourné au même moment ou tu as éteint les lumières.  
Nous n'apercevions que nos silhouettes. Mais ton bandeau crème 'luisait' tout de même, et tes yeux brillaient...  
Reita, j'avais confiance en toi, mais ce jeu ne m'amusait pas.  
J'ai rit, je t'ai demandé de rallumer pour pouvoir écrire.  
Mais, tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu t'es simplement avancé vers moi, et tu as jeté ce que j'avais dans les mains à terre.  
Mon mp3 toujours en marche à fond, mes stylos, mon cahier...

Et j'ai aperçu en relevant la tête vers toi, que tes yeux n'avait pas la même expression que d'habitude, c'était trop... haineux...

Alors, à ce moment là, mon sourire à disparut. Je m'éloignais de plus en plus de toi pour arrivais bloqué contre le mur, gris et sale.  
A plusieurs reprises, je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter. Je t'ai supplié, parce que tu me faisais peur. Mais les réponses n'étaient que des pas s'approchant de plus en plus de moi.

Tu sais Reita, il parait que des gens, avant de mourir, savent qu'ils vont disparaître à jamais quelques minutes avant de se faire tuer ou de mourir tout court.

Moi, j'ai su ce qui allait se passer.  
Tu ne voulais pas me prendre dans tes bras pour me consoler des minces gouttes d'eau qui partaient de mes yeux.  
Tu ne voulais pas enfouir ta tête dans mon cou pour pleurer sur tes problèmes, comme avant.  
Et par-dessus tout, tu ne voulais pas me faire une farce.  
Mais, au fond de moi, j'espérais que tu ne veuille que me faire peur. Simplement me faire peur. Et j'aurais tellement voulu... !!

J'avais le dos contre le mur, et toi, tu étais à trois pas. Puis deux. Puis un. Puis aucun.  
On entendait la musique venant de mon mp3. On entendait le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge, mais on n'entendait pas ma peur. Si une seule personne aurait pu l'entendre, ça m'aurais peut-être aidé, mais personne n'entend la peur des autres.  
Tu as posé tes mains sur mes hanches, et tu ma retourné brutalement face contre le mur.  
Mon bassin cognant la pierre froide et dur, mes coudes râpant sur les morceaux mal lissé, mes mains essayant de s'accrocher et ma joue gauche contre la surface rugueuse.  
Et la musique à changé. D'une douce, elle est passée à une dynamique.  
Quelques larmes sont tombées silencieusement sur le sol quand tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille, de ne surtout pas crier.  
Et j'ai acquiescé. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à ce moment là ?  
Je connaissais ta force de toute manière.  
J'étais plus faible et trop petit pour toi.  
J'ai posé mon front contre le mur et est observé les gouttes salées s'étalées sur le sol noir, pareil à l'obscurité de la pièce.

Tu as lâché mes hanches et a appuyer ton coude sur ma colonne vertébrale. Des bruissements m'avait fait comprendre que ton pantalon venait d'être mis à terre.  
Le mien suivis le tien sans que je ne puisse rien faire.  
Tu as enlevé ton boxer, et le mien.  
Tu as passé tes doigts sous mon t-shirt, et même en caressant mes jambes tremblante, tu ne t'ai pas arrêté. Pourquoi ? ...

Tu as alors pris mes mains, tu as baissé mes bras, et m'a enlevé ma veste.  
Mes bras ont vite retrouvé le mur.  
Tu as reposé tes doigts sur mes hanches, les caressant du bout de tes ongles, appuyant plus fort par endroit.  
Tu as tourné ma tête pour ne pas que je te voie. Tu as rapproché ton corps du mien. Près. Trop près.  
Je t'ai entendu prendre ta respiration, j'ai senti un avant bras m'agripper le ventre, je t'ai vu mettre la paume de ta main sur ma bouche et je t'ai senti entrer dans mon corps.

Ma tête est partie en arrière. J'ai mordu tes doigts jusqu'au sang.  
C'était brutal, j'avais mal. Beaucoup trop. Mes pommettes étaient trempées. J'étais secoué de spasme.

Toi, tu m'as mordu l'épaule. Dans ton unique coup de bassin au début, tu as mordu mon épaule. Deux douleurs en même temps. Et tu avais toujours tes dents collées contre ma peau. Ton bandeau frottant la peau de mon cou.

Avec mes doigts, j'ai essayé de détacher ta main droite de ma hanche. J'ai griffé tes doigts. J'ai lacérée tes mains. Mais tu n'a rien fait. A part me mordre plus fort.

Tu as fait pression sur mon foie, puis quand tu as fait ton deuxième coup de bassin, j'ai planté mes ongles dans la chair de tes poignets. Mais tu as continué à me mordre. Et tu m'as pénétré plus fort. J'entendais tes petits gémissements dans mon cou.

Reita, tu ne sais pas quel est le vrai degré d'intensité de douleur, qu'une victime subit, lors d'un viol.

**_Viol_**

Ses lettres dansent devant tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu sais très bien ce que tu faisais, ce que tu m'as fait. T'était conscient.  
Conscient aussi, lorsque tu as libéré ton envie de viol sur moi.  
Tu as jouie dans mon corps, tu t'es retirée, m'a mis debout.  
Tu t'es rhabiller et tu t'es barrer.  
Même en voyant que j'étais tombé sur le sol. Et tu sais quoi ?  
La musique, on l'entendait encore.  
Je n'ai même plus eu la force de pleurer à cet instant. J'ai juste fermé les yeux.  
Je ne les ai même pas rouverts lorsque la porte s'est ouverte sur toi.

Tu avais une couverture. Tu m'as rhabillé à la hâte, m'as emmitouflé dedans et tu m'as posé sur la banquette arrière de ta voiture. Tu m'a ensuite couché sur mon lit et m'a laissé comme ça.  
Tu es parti.  
J'ai ouvert les yeux, et sur ma table de nuit, j'ai aperçu une photo de nous deux, il y'a quelques années.  
Quand je l'ai vu, je l'ai jeté par terre, avant de crié, de pleurer, de serrer les couvertures à m'en blanchir les jointures et je me suis endormi.  
Tu avais dit aux autres que j'étais malade.  
Un bon prétexte pour moi. Parce qu'après ça, je n'ai pas quitté mon lit pendant 13 jours.  
Tu t'en rappelle ? »

_**« Ce matin, nous avons appris que Ruki, le chanteur, avait fréquemment des maladies le forçant à rester au lit pendant des semaines entières. D'où certains concert annulés.**__**  
**__**Mais, la cause de ces maladies, ne serait en faite qu'un alibi. »**_

« Et moi, à ce moment là, je m'étais dit : " Ruki ! Il n'allait pas bien ! Tu ne l'a pas aidé, il s'est vengé, voilà tout ".  
Je pensais juste que tu t'es défoulé sur moi, parce que je n'ai pas suffisamment porté mon attention sur toi.

Mais, un soir, quelques mois après mon viol, tu es entré dans ma chambre vers minuit. Nous deux, depuis, nous ne nous étions plus jamais adressé la parole.  
Alors, rien qu'à te voir dans ma chambre, même près de la porte, j'en étais pétrifié.  
On appelle ça un choc traumatique du a un evenement traumatisant, fait par, soi un proche, soit un inconnu.  
Et, c'est quand tu t'es posé à califourchon sur moi, que j'ai murmuré les paroles d'une chanson en préparation, une chanson qui me tenait à coeur.

_**Ça a toujours recommencé, ne faisait que m'affliger sans cesse**_

Tu m'as mis un foulard sur les yeux, tu as effleuré mes lèvres de ton pouce. Tu m'as enlevé mon boxer, et enlevé tes vêtements. Tu t'es ensuite mis entre mes jambes, pendant que tu soulevais mon bassin, j'ai eu l'instinct d'accrocher mes mains sur les barreaux du lit.

_**Même toi tu dois certainement t'en apercevoir, alors que je ne peux pas bouger**_

Et tu m'as encore pénétré. Plus fort, de plus en plus fort. Tu griffais mes hanches, l'intérieur de mes cuisses ou mon ventre

_**Les choses qui portent ta trace, pourquoi sont-elles si douloureuses ?**_

Et ça faisait maintenant les millièmes larmes pour ce soir.  
Mais je ne criais toujours pas.

_**Tout recommence immanquablement, j'étais effrayé à l'idée que je finirai par te perdre**_

Je subissais.  
Aoi était juste à côté. Ça m'aurait été facile, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.  
De toute façon, qui aurait pu m'entendre ? La musique était trop forte dans l'appartement.  
Trop forte, tout comme sont les coups. Trop fort.  
Ça me brûlait de l'intérieur. Tu vivais après ça, tu avais le sourire aux lèvres quand je t'ai aperçu le lendemain de mon 1er viol. Et moi, je mourrais.

_**Tu as pris ma main sans rien demander de ces jours que je n'ai pu oublier**_

Et tu jouais à chaque fois la carte de celui qui ne comprenait pas.  
Tu faisais semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi j'étais fréquemment malade.  
Ce n'est pas l'attitude d'un ami.

_**Et que j'essayais d'effacer par des étreintes**_

Mais, étais-je encore un ami ?  
J'avais l'impression, que je n'étais qu'une poupée masculine, auquel un enfant fracassait la tête sur le parquet de sa chambre.  
Une poupée dont tu ne prendrais pas soin.  
Une poupée. Une poupée qui subissait. »

_**« En effet, d'après le témoignage du légiste qui a autopsié le petit corps du chanteur mort la semaine dernière, celui-ci avait, soit une relation homosexuel avec un partenaire violent, soit des viols à répétitifs jusque là inconnu. »**_

« Une poupée sans bras pour se débattre. Une poupée sans pieds pour repousser.  
Une poupée seulement.  
Un jouet.  
Plus un humain, je ne suis plus un humain

Je ne suis qu'un jouet.

Quand j'avais mal, tu étais malheureusement là.  
Quand j'allais mal, tu étais malheureusement là.

Moi qui pensais avoir trouvé un ami en toi ! Je m'étais apparemment trompé !

Je me souviens, un jour, j'avais appris la mort de quelqu'un que j'aimais beaucoup. Pas de l'amour. Mais les autres pensaient que j'en étais amoureux. Pas la peine de te dire, que je n'avais pas pris ce risque !

Comme cette personne était morte, j'en avais pleuré toute la journée. Le soir, tu es venu comme d'habitude.  
Tu t'es déshabillé et tu t'es approché de moi. Ce coupci, tu sais, je ne voulais pas que tu utilise mon corps, j'étais en deuil.  
Ce soir là, quand tu as fini de me déshabiller, et que tu t'es placé sur moi, j'ai serré mon poing si fort que j'en avais mal, et je t'ai frappé à la mâchoire. Ta tête a tourné, et tu es tombé sur moi. J'ai caressé ta joue, comme pour me faire pardonner et je t'ai murmuré à l'oreille : « S'il te plaît Rei, pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît, elle est morte... »

Et toi, tu t'es relevé, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, et pendant que je ne m'y attendais pas, tu m'as pénétré. Mon corps s'est tendu et ma respiration s'est coupé quelques instants.

Tu as donné un autre coup de bassin, puis un autre. T'enfonçant un peu plus en moi, caressant ma peau de tes doigts, et tes lèvres dans mon cou, tes dents pinçant ma peau fine à cet endroit. On aurait pu croire à un couple, mais mes larmes gâchaient le « spectacle ». Tu as pris mes jambes, et tu les as accrochés autour de ta taille. Oui on aurait pu croire à un couple...  
Tu t'es « soulagé » dans mon corps souillé et mort, et tu es parti en me giflant.

Le lendemain, ta joue était zébrée d'une trace violine. Tu as prétexté une femme. »

_**« Les inspecteurs voudrait plutôt que la première hypothèse soit conclut, mais, certaines preuves viendrait dire le contraire. Reita, le bassiste, retrouvé un jour avec un bleu géant le défigurant, à été interrogé mais blanchi. Le reste du groupe traumatisé devrait bientôt faire l'affaire d'une garde à vue. »**_

* * *

_**Je te regarde, tu ne me voie pas. Je t'observe, tu détourne le regard. Je t'accuse, tu joue l'innocent. Je te parle, tu fais le sourd. Je pleure, tu souris.**__**  
**__**Et quand je pars tu me vois, tu plonge ton regard dans le mien, tu joue à l'accusé, tu reprends de tes facultés audio, tu pleure en me perdant de vue.**__**  
**__**Alors que moi, je ne te vois plus, je détourne mon regard, je joue à l'innocent, je ne t'entends pas : je suis sourd et je souris à te voir pleurer**__**  
**__**Maintenant, tu as tout les malheurs du monde sur ton dos. **_

« Reita, il y a presque 2 ans, tu m'as avoué, qu'aimer, c'est étouffer.  
Aimer, c'est se noyer et devenir fou.

Mais, Reita, tu crois à l'amour ?

Moi ? J'ai cessé d'y croire.  
Moi ? Je me suis fait violer pendant 1 an par celui que j'aimais.

Je serais à tes côtés, je pense que j'aurais vu un sourire sur ton visage.  
Je ne suis pas à tes côtés.  
Je suis loin... Enfin.

Oui je t'aimais. Je t'aimais. Mais je ne t'aimerais pas après que tu es lu cette lettre, mais je t'aimais.

Je t'aimais, c'est dur à expliquer pourtant.  
Je t'aimais, et malgré tes viols, j'ai continué de t'aimer.

Mais, tu vois, ma dépression m'a achevé.  
J'ai étouffé, je me suis noyé... dans mon amour pour toi.  
Je n'avais plus de larmes à verser.

Reita, Reita.  
Ça me fait penser à la chanson Reila.

Reila, Reita... tu n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à la concordance.  
T'aurais peut-être du, pour découvrir la vérité...

Uruha a eu tous mes CD, mes livres et mon maquillage. Mais aussi une part de mon héritage.  
Kai, je lui ai donné toute ma garde-robe et une part de mon argent.  
Aoi, mon ami Aoi... il a eu tous mes chagrins en formes de chansons, encore de l'argent. Ne t'en fait pas, il en reste pour ma famille.

Et toi, Reita... je ne te donne que cette lettre.  
Parce que, pour moi, tu n'as pas mérité, d'hériter de mon amour.  
_**R**u**k**i_... »

* * *

Vous en pensez ... ? 


	2. Pour un traître

**Groupe:** The GazettE  
**Auteur:** Aloyse  
**Genre:** Yaoi  
**Couples:** Reita x Ruki  
**Disclaimer:** Toujours pas à moi  
**Dedicassé à :** Toujours Elodie  
**Note de l'auteur :** Première fic sur ce thème.. et première sur ce site ùù

* * *

Une vague silhouette était accroupie sur la moquette délavé d'un cabinet d'avocat.  
Une silhouette tenant dans ses mains un paquet de feuille, un dernier au secours.  
Une lettre d'adieu à l''amant' que Ruki aurait bien voulu avoir.  
La silhouette accroupie de Reita sur ce sol.  
Une silhouette désespérée.  
Un bandeau humide, et une certaine incompréhension dans le regard.

Reita ferma les yeux, et essaya de ne pas refaire surgir les dernières images qu'il avait du défunt.  
Ruki, il l'avait trouvé dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au nombril, le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour Reita, le chanteur dormait. Alors, il a observé pendant plusieurs minutes son visage paisible. Sans se rendre compte, qu'il admirait là un corps souillé, endormie pour toujours.  
Reita s'était ensuite aperçu, que le mince cou blanc de son ami n'avait aucune réaction. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas et ses doigts blanchissaient à vue d'œil.  
Il s'était levé de la chaise, et avait posé ses doigts sur le fin poignet amaigri.

Et quelques heures après, Uruha, Kai et Aoi ont retrouvé le bassiste, pleurant sur un corps sans vie.

**« Ruki, le chanteur des 'Gazette', 26 ans, blond, dans les 1m62, est mort dans une maladie qu'on savait mortelle. »**

Ruki est mort d'Amour.  
Dans un dernier effort, il avait avalé une quantité trop importante de médicaments.  
Peut-être avait-il fait ça pour soulager une douleur, douleur dans son cœur trop vide d'amour.  
Ou alors il a voulu s'en aller très loin, dans un pays, ou Reita était son ami...  
Qui sait ?  
Dans les deux cas, le final avait été mortel.

Et, dans la pièce, un Reita perdu demandait pardon.  
Un pardon qu'il n'a jamais entendu.

On dit, depuis ce jour là, qu'une Etoile observe un Ange déchu.  
On dit que l'Ange déchu essaye de se faire pardonner.  
On dit, que maintenant, une Etoile essaye de retrouver l'âme d'un Ange déchu  
On dit, que, Reita à voulu seulement avoir le corps de Ruki contre le sien, même par la force, pour sentir celui qu'il aimait en secret tout près de lui.

Reita, pour guérir, lui, utilise un vieux proverbe.

**« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur »**

Ruki est loin de ses yeux. Très loin. Il est loin de son cœur. Très loin. Il est loin de ceux qui l'on toujours aimé. Si loin.

Si loin ?

Si loin... et pourtant si proche...

* * *

Snif... elle m'a fait pleurer cette fin !


End file.
